


I'm on my knees (and your faith in shreds it seems)

by gwendolynflight



Series: OT4 Cycle [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: Another part of my series of vids exploring an OT4 relationship among Atlantis' main team.Song: Thistle and Weeds by Mumford & SonsRemastered





	I'm on my knees (and your faith in shreds it seems)

password: john


End file.
